The Maximum Band
by Mrs.Fangslastname
Summary: This is a Maximum Ride fanfic with NO WINGS and they're in a band. Iggy's not blind, and Gazzy, Angel, and Ella are Maxes siblings. Nudge is an only child, and so is Dylan, and Fang and Iggy are twins.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I'm starting this on the day the last book of MR comes out, and I'm saying right now that Maximum Ride is James Pattersons, and this is no wings. Most of the songs aren't mine. But I'll either put a A/N saying the song name and who it's by or have whoever's POV it is tell you. The ones I make Max will take credit. I secretly kidnapped max so if she makes comments saying 'help me' ignore them**

"**You're so lucky that I didn't make my self a character" I told Max.**

"**You're stupid. Let me out."**

"**I'll give you cookies if you shut up and don't tell anyone where you are."**

"**You're the Devil. Like the one who murders kittens."**

***Grins evily and skins a cat***

"**You're more of a freak than I am."**

"**Thank you."**

"**On with the Fan Fiction, then.")**

First me. "I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us." Now Fang. "I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle. You just want to live. But everything so low, that you can drown in a puddle." That was Both Of Us by Taylor Swift and B.O.B.

Okay. I'm sixteen year old Maximum Ride, I have a band called The Maximum Band and I'm lead singer. It includes my sister, Ella who is fifteen and sings back up, Fang/Nick is sixteen and raps sometimes but mostly plays bass, Monique/Nudge who plays Guitar and is fourteen, and Dylan who is also sixteen, plays drums.

As we finished the song Nudge suggested that we grab some pizza at the Slice and Go. We all agreed and also agreed that Fang was paying. Even though he's my best friend, he has to do something. So after that me and Ella walked home with Fang, since he lives down the street.

"Mom! We're back!" I yelled when we got home around nine-thirty.

"Where were you, why didn't you call?" She sounded concerned, and like something else was bothering her.

"We where with the band, went to get pizza, and I didn't realize we were out so late." I said, not wanting to set ff a fuse

"Okay, just don't forget next time. Now go to bed, tonight's Sunday night so you have school tomorrow."

"Ugh fine," I groaned while Ella was all like "Squee, I love school!" That's one of the differences between me and El, she's a people, and morning person, while I snarl at people in the morning out of tiredness and I have a key group of friends that I hang around, and that's my band plus my younger siblings, Angel who is five and Gazzy/Zephyr is ten. James/Iggy who is sixteen, isn't related to me, but is Fang's brother.

*Yawwwwwwnnnnnnn* I'm tired now. But most of the song's we perform are originals, like How Could You Not Know? Some of them are rock songs,

One of my enemies is Sierra Lain. Dylan, my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with her. As soon as I found out I dumped him. Then one of my other enemies is Lissa Cordane. She's the worst one. In forth grade we had a all out prank war. She used to be my BFF but now she's Nick's girlfriend. And I'm fine with that.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. Which sucks really bad.

"Maxie!" Nobody but Angel.

"What." I said. Everyone _knows _not to wake me up like that.

"Maxie," she said quieting down, "make me some egg's. Pwease?" She batted her big, blue eyes on the last part.

"Go ask someone else, like Zephyr or Ella."

"But Gazzy's watching T.V. and Ella's taking a shower. Mom's getting our clothes, but Gazzy is already dressed in his favorite green camouflage . He thinks it's lucky. What's you're lucky outfit?"

"You're such a freaking princess." I said as I got up. And I really meant it.

"So Maxie what's your favorite outfit?" Angel asked as I cracked open the eggs for _all _of us. See what I get tricked into? Ella got out of the shower two freakin' minutes after I got into the kitchen like 'Ooooohhh can I have some eggs?' I couldn't say no because mom was standing right there.

"Probably my white and black off the shoulder shirt, you know with the sequin red heart, with my red spaghetti string undershirt. My black skinny jeans, and my black and red gym shoes with the knee-high back of the shoe." **(A/N you know the part by the back of your ankle)**

She nodded and said, "Mine is my pink tutu, my black shirt with the pink and white polka dots, my pink scrunchie, and my white hi-tops." She said with a smile. If you just look at her she looks like the sweetest thing in the world and you'd be glad to have her for a little sister. But when you get to know her she is such a princess, and not in a good way. She always twists your words, and my parents always back her up.

When we got to school (There's three different buildings K-2 3-5 6-12, but the 6-12 building is split with the 6-8 on one side and 9-12 on the other.) I walked Angel to her kindergarten classroom, and just walked and talked with El to her 10th grade homeroom. When we got there I pointed to Iggy who was in a white, blue, and green polo shirt with jeans and said 'you should tell him'. She has a has a crush on him, like how Justin Bieber fangirls dream about him.

Then I walked over to Fang who was debating with Dylan over what basketball team was best, or something like that. When it comes to sports the only ones I understand are soccer and football. "Fang, Dylan, I got a new song and I think I can come up with another one by tomorrow morning. If I sing it for you after school will you give me honest feedback? Do you want to go see what our classes are? Should I go get Iggy, if we do?"

"When did I start talking to Nudge?" Dylan asked, jokingly.

"Sorry. I'll try to talk less today. Fang what's with you and the color black? Everyone else wears other colors, like white, I mean look at what Dylan's wearing." I gestured to Dylan who was wearing a white and red Nike 'Just Do It' shirt, jeans, and white Jordans. "I just did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and black just lets me blend in with my surroundings." Fang said. He doesn't talk much…

"Yeah, it helps you blend in while you're in the bright sun. Are you emo?" He shook his head and glared at me, "Hey, you wear black, have black hair, don't talk a lot, and this one time you cut your self with a knife."

"It's not my fault that I have black hair, I'm silent because, well I just am. And that was when we were eight, you dared me, and my other option was drinking some of your special protein shake, which consisted of milk that expired two months prior, chopped up green meat, and two raw eggs ." He thought for a second, "Dylan what would you have done?"

"Well…when I was eight I didn't enjoy _drinking _eggs and _eating _milk, so I would've done what you did. Let's go get the schedules."

We all got to our homeroom (we always have the same one from freshman year because it's just something the school does) we got our schedules and compared this was mine:

8:45- Homeroom (Math with all three of them)

9:30- Language Arts/ spelling (with Iggy)

10:30- Art (with Dylan)

11:00- Study hall (alone)

12:00- Lunch (with all three) (food's not that bad)

12:30- Gym (with Fang) (Exhausting)

1:30- Science (with Dylan)

2:15- Music (with all three)

3:00- End of the day

"I think I can deal with one class without any of you. You're quite annoying. Especially during science."

"Hey. I resent that!" Iggy said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I'm speaking the truth." I told Iggy.

Fang and Iggy are brothers and we've known each other since we were in diapers, literally. They're twins but if some one just looked at them they wouldn't even look related. Fang is always in black and Iggy is almost always in blue or white with jeans, and his hair is strawberry blonde. Iggy is more, well social and doesn't mind touching people. I think Fang is a germophobe, he's not a people person like Iggy is. I should make a song that goes like 'You're so emooooo….. Your hair cuts it's self… even if it's longer than mineeeee… You should visit a barberrrrrr… Or braid your hairrrr… You loooook liiiikkkkeeee aaaa GIIIIIRRRRRLLLL…' He would _so _kill me.

In math we did stuff we learned last year which is a bunch of

a+z-w=128. Who came up with it? I don't know. Do I hate them? Yes, I do. Life would be all unicorns and rainbows if math didn't exist.

Language arts was a bunch of spelling words like 'supercalafrajilisticespealad ocious' **(A/N I'm not kidding, I just spelled that without spell check or a dictionary. I just blew my mind.), **'vacuum', and 'minuscule'.

Art was the second best class, next to Music. We had a free-paint, and I painted a girl with wings. She wasn't an angel, because there wasn't a halo, but it's just what I pictured.

Study Hall is a session I like to call Text Time. I texted Nudge who has Study Hall at the same time, even though she's in eighth grade. I also watched this YouTube show called CTFxC, it's funny. **(Search it, it's real.)**

Lunch was hotdogs, macaroni and cheese, random fruit, and juice/milk. Don't even start to ask me what goes into hotdogs, cuz you'll turn into a straight up Vegan.

In gym we shot baskets for twenty minutes, and ran laps for the rest, I felt like throwing up, but would, and will I ever give Fnick that satisfaction- nope.

For Science we dissected cows eyeballs, and let me tell you, it was the most disgusting, and cool I've ever done.

Music was really fun, because we got to try out a bunch of instruments. I don't know why, but music, in general, speaks to me.


	2. Can We Go To The Mall?

**(A/N Thanks for the review and fave I got from Mimilabeau, but I think spell-check would've corrected me. Can anyone who is reading this recommend some theme songs? All the outfits are on my profile or on Polyvore under mrs-fangslastname and I'll try to put a link if I can on my profile ( does it make sense to put parenthesis in parenthesis? (P.S. R&R?(And yes I just put parenthesis in parenthesis three times and said parenthesis five times))**

"MAX YOU JUST MURDERED DEREK!" Angel and Gazzy yelled at me when I sat on the couch.

"What? Who's Derek?!" I asked them who were now dramatically having meltdowns.

"He was our imaginary friend! And you killed him!" Gasman yelled at me.

"Angel, Zephyr, why are you yelling at Max?" Mom asked, walking into the living room.

"She killed Derek!" Angel said whining and pointing at me.

"Whoa. Who's Derek?" She asked.

"He _was _our imaginary friend and Ame Malone's brother!" Gazzy yelled. Ha. Ame(Aim Maleoe) Malone. I'm alone. Ha.

"Max, Get up." Mom said, and I did so, " There's nothing there. Except for my clear tote bag."

"I'm going… somewhere away from here." I said putting my blue and gray jacket on and walking out the door.

"Be back by seven, okay." Mom said as I left. I glanced at the clock, it was about four, and said "Okay".

I unlocked the door to my Camaro and drove a few houses down to Fang and Iggys' house. I love being the oldest, because I get the car that looks like Bumblebee from Transformers and the biggest room, besides my mom's. She drives a Mercedes Benz.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor," I said, "I'm here to talk to F- Nick and James." She hates it when people call them their aliases

"Okay," she said letting me in, "Their in the basement."

"Sup guy's," I said when I got to the bottom of the stairs. They were watching a football game between the Detroit Lions and the New York Giants. It looked like the Giants were winning by six points.

"Oh, hey Max, want some carbonated beverage." Iggy asked, looking in my direction. He has this thing about never saying pop or soda. My friends are weird.

"No thanks, Ig. Fang, um… hello?"

"Murmph,"

"Someone's addicted to TV." I said

"Wanna go to the mall with Jacob?" I asked both of them, even though Fang was still hypnotized.

"Fang, I'm committing suicide." Iggy said, "At sundown tonight. Or in five minutes. I'll probably take your razors and slit my throat and my ghost will blame you for it."

"You don't have to do it. Give me five minutes, and I'll kill you and have you buried in Millennium park," Fang threatened, "And I don't own razors. Derek _used _to." He directed the last part at me.

"Not if I kill you first," Iggy said, "I'll bury you under your Emo tree."

"How did you know about Derek?" I asked.

"Trey," which is their dog, "would eventually find my body, and dad would notice the grass is messed up." Fang said, analyzing the facts, and ignoring me. "Ella texted me."

"I'll off Trey and Dad too, then." Ig said in response.

"Mom 'ill notice that all three of us are gone." Fang said.

"I'll tell her you went camping"

"What about when she catches on? Will you kill her and Mindy too?" Mindy Tya Taylor is their six month old sister, who has black hair and crystal blue eyes. I seriously hope she wont be as screwed up as them Fang and Iggy.

"It depends on how much they know. I would probably leave Mindy on some ones doorstep." Iggy's creeping me out and starting to scare me.

"So… Fang? Mall?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, I want to get away from him. He's a psychopath." He said, walking up the stairs and me following him

"Whoa, Fang!" I said, looking at him.

"What? It's just a wardrobe change." I hadn't noticed in his dark basement, where the only light was coming from their TV, that he was actually wearing green and white. "You recommended it, you know." he muttered.

"Iggy's clothes?" I asked. He doesn't even own dark blue, let alone white or green. Only some of his stuff has white in it, like hisConverse, which has white stitching and a white bottom-plastic-part-thingy is it called a sole? And some of his shirts have white lettering.

"No. I bought them yesterday after school."

"Oh, but seriously, do you want to go the mall with Jacob? He's meeting us there. He's bringing Taliyah."

Jacob's my boyfriend and Fang's cousin who lives about five or six miles away from us and Taliyah is his sister. I've known them for as long as I've known Fang and Iggy.

"I guess I will. I don't see 'Liyah that much anyway," he said, but you could tell he had something else on his mind, and I noticed he neglected to mention Jacob.

"What's wrong with Jake?" I asked.

"He- um he-," he stuttered when his mom came in with those mini bagel pizzas.

"Hi kids!" She said coming through the open door to Fang's dark room, "I made pizza bagels!" That's one thing about their mom, she's always happy and cheerful.

"Hi, mom. I was talking to Max, so… yeah," he told her

"Sorry, guys, I should've knocked.

" 'S okay, Mrs. Taylor," I said.

"So, do you want to do some songs?" I asked once his mom had left.

"Yeah, why not?"

_"The day I first met you __You told me you'd never fall in love __But now that I get you __I know fear is what it really was __Now here we are, so close __Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? __When will you realize __Baby, I'm not like the rest __Don't wanna break your heart __I wanna give your heart a break __I know you're scared it's wrong __Like you might make a mistake __There's just one life to live __And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break __Give your heart a break __Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh, yeah yeah __On Sunday, you went home alone __There were tears in your eyes __I called your cell phone, my love __But you did not reply The world is ours, if you want it We can take it, if you just take my hand There's no turning back now Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break [ From: . ] Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh, yeah yeah __When your lips are on my lips __And our hearts beat as one __But you slip right out of my fingertips __Every time you run, whoa Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break __Cuz you've been hurt before __I can see it in your eyes __You try to smile it away __Some things, you can't disguise __Don't wanna break your heart __Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache So, let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh yeah,yeah The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love_

**(It's Give you're heart a break By Demi Lavato, and sorry it's in such weird font;D)**

"That was _really_ good," he said once I finished.

"Let's go to the mall now!" I said smiling, and pulling him up.

**(P.S. R&R or Derek's ghost will get y****ou. P.S.S. Give your heart a break describes my situation. I was there the whole time I saw him get his heart broken, and had a huge crush on him, but he didn't realize the whole time that I wasn't going to do that to him. And P.S.S.S Watch Forgetting Sarah Marshall if you haven't seen it already. )**


	3. AN

GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT! AFTER MANY MONTHS/YEARS OF WAITING THE RELEASE DATE FOR THE FIRST MAXIMUM RIDE MOVIE IS JANUARY 10TH 2014! SPREAD THE NEWS CHILDREN! MAKE IT KNOWN ACROSS EVERY NATION! I'M ONLY SLIGHTLY OVER EXAGERATNG, BUT WHO CARES! I have no word yet on who will be playing the Flock or any other miscalanious characters, but I'll be back to being a total FANGirl for it and may be worse than those Twilight feinds, but oh well.- Mrs. Fangslastname xoxo


End file.
